Lexie
by Rogue Fan
Summary: The scoobies kids. But what happens when Faith shows up with a kid named Conner that she caims is hers?
1. Meeting Faith

Lexie  
  
A/N: Hope you like this please review. And tell me what you think. PG 13 to be safe. Disclaimer: I don't own any of the scoobies some of the kids are mine but the rest belong to Joss.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
It was morning and Lexie was still sleeping while her mom was in the kitchen making breakfast, "Lexie, its time to wake up!" She opened her eyes and tossed the covers back, changed clothes and went downstairs. "Mon, you know it's still summer brake and I would like to actually sleep "I know sweetie but you aunt Tara and aunt Willow are coming over soon. "Are they bringing Jamie?" she asked her mom. "Yes I think so, go wake you r father up." Lexie went back upstairs to wake up her dad "Dad! Wake up breakfast is going to be done soon!" She yelled to her dad and went back down to her mom. Just as she had got downstairs the doorbell rang "Lexie, could you get that?" Lexie ignored her mom and went to the door thinking it would be Jamie and her parents. She opened it and was surprised when it wasn't. Outside stood a girl no lady who had black hair and a shirt that was so high I would never convince my mom to get me one and short no really short shorts. "Mom! Come in here now!"  
  
Buffy was in the kitchen cooking when she heard her daughter call "Hold on honey I'll be right there." She was putting a pan on the stove to cook some bacon then went in the living room and froze when she saw the lady in the door. It was one word she said "Faith!"  
  
Faith had not expected to see a young girl opening the door. "Hey B" Buffy had turned from a surprised face to a mad and angry one "Faith get out of my town now! Lexie go get your father!" While Lexie ran back up the stairs Buffy was still staring daggers at Faith "Chill B, I come in peace" Faith looked around and walked in "Nice crib B, whose the kid?" Buffy backed up to let her in knowing that her husband would be down here soon. "Faith what do you want?" Faith turned to look at her and smiled "B, who's the kid belong to?" Buffy was mad but she answered anyway. "She's mine." Faith had an evil grin on her face "Guess you don't hang out with the vamps at night like you use to then huh?" Buffy was furious by now where was Spike? As if on cue Spike walked down the stairs with Lexie beside him holding his hands "Buffy what's going" Spike was stunned when he seen Faith in there living room "Faith" Faith was surprised "Spike! B how could you have a child with a vampire?" Buffy had an evil grin. "Long story Faith now what do you want?" Faith stared outside for a second "I want you to meet somebody first before I tell you anything." She went outside to her car and got a boy that looked like a teenager out and was walking with him inside.  
  
Faith walked with him to the door "B, this is Conner." Buffy was stunned. Was that kid Faiths? "Before you ask, yes Conner is mine." She said matter of fact. Buffy turned to look at Spike then back to Faith "Oh, uh come in I was just making breakfast if you want to stay. "Sure B, we've been on the road all night." Then Buffy went into the kitchen and Spike followed her.  
  
Lexie was wondering how old Conner was when Faith started to talk to her. "So your names Lexie? This is Conner he's 14." Faith was trying to get Lexie to talk to her "Oh, yeah my name is Lexie and I'm almost 14." She was sure her heart skipped a beat when he came over to her "So Lexie, nice to meet you." She stuttered for a second "n...nice to m.meet you t.to" 


	2. Not Knowing

Lexie Ch. 2  
  
Disclaimer is on the first chapter.  
  
A/N Please Review and tell me what you think. Sorry its so short I just wanted to update it now instead of making you all wait longer. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Buffy is in the kitchen with Spike.  
  
"Do you know why Faith's here?" Buffy asked him. "No" "Oh"  
  
Lexie was now sitting on the couch talking to Conner and Faith was getting ready to go to the kitchen "Faith?" "Uh yeah Lexie?" "I wouldn't go in there if I where you" "Why?" "Just wait for mom or dad to come and get us." "Ok" Faith, said.  
  
"Spike luv?" "Yeah" "lets go and get them for breakfast." "Ok luv."  
  
Spike and Buffy walked into the living room and told them to go and get their food.  
  
~~~~~~ At the table ~~~~~~ "Lexie?" "Yeah mom?" "Why don't you and Conner go to the living room and talk some more, you father and I have to talk to Faith." "Ok, come on Conner." Lexie got up and Conner followed her.  
  
"So are you still slaying?" "Yeah, and don't Lexie know what you do by now?" "No and we want to keep it that way for as long as we can." "Oh ok, but ya might have to worry bout Conner telling her something bout it." Faith told them. "Oh, just tell him that she don't know and we don't want her to." Buffy said. "OK I will try"  
  
An hour later and the whole Scoobie gang was they're waiting to have a meeting. They had Conner take Lexie out so she wouldn't know what was going on.  
  
TBC 


	3. All Their Kids

A/N Sorry it took so long but please review.  
  
Disclaimer is on the first chapter.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
The whole Scoobie gang was there. They were catching up time with Faith with what she had been doing. "Yes Conner is Angel's son." She answered Buffy's question. Buffy did not like that fact but still she loved spike. "Ok Conner and Lexie will be back soon and they were going to get the other kids right?" Buffy asked. "Yes Buffy.' Willow replied.  
  
Lexie and Conner were on there way to get Willow's and Xander's kid's Alex who was 1, Anne who was 3, Matt who was 5, Alyson who was 12, and Nick who was 15. Alyson and her were good friends and so were her and Matt they were lucky to have siblings and sometimes she wished she had some to.  
  
Conner was an only child and liked it.  
  
After they had picked up those five they were headed to Giles and Anya's house to get their kids, lucky for them they had a huge van. Giles and Anya had Anthony who was 1, Jenny who was 3, Rose who was 6, Hope who was 11, and Sarah who was 14. They only had one boy Lexie thought poor Anthony they had tried for a boy and finally got one. They wanted another one though. Willow and Xander wanted another girl. Lexie wanted a brother and sister but her mom kept telling her no.  
  
Buffy had broke some huge news to the gang and everyone was speechless except Spike who was really, really happy. "Buffy luv that's great." He smiled. "Yeah it is." She smiled back at him. "How are we going to tell Lexie?" Spike said. "Tell me what dad?" Lexie came in with Conner right behind her. She was holding Alex and he was holding Anthony with the rest of the kids behind them. They gave the kids to their parents and sat down.  
  
"Tell you that your mothers pregnant." Anya said. "Wow! That's great mom!" Lexie said running over to her. "Yeah but there's something else to." Buffy told her. "What?" Lexie asked. "Your going to have 5 brothers and sisters." Lexie was stunned now. 


	4. Names They Pick

A/N Sorry it took so long, but here is the next chapter. Please R/R  
  
Disclaimer has already been mentioned right?  
  
Chapter 4--- 5 months later  
  
Buffy was huge, it was like she had five watermelons inside of her. She was due in two months and didn't think she could handle it for that much longer. Spike had made her stop patrolling and so she would stay home with Lexie, and so tonight Lexie and her were picking out baby names. Spike said that they could do it.  
  
"Mom how about Elijah William for one of them?" Lexie asked flipping through a baby names book.  
  
"Um maybe, that sound ok." Buffy replied her daughter while looking in a different baby name book. "What do you think of Tyler James?"  
  
"Yeah that one sounds good." Lexie told her mother. She was now flipping the pages to the girl's names. "How about Emily Madison for a girl?"  
  
"Great name, ok we have so far, Elijah William, Tyler James, and Emily Madison." Buffy said writing the names down on paper.  
  
"Ok so we need two more. Do you know how many girl's and how many boy's your having mom?" Lexie asked.  
  
"Uh no, but we can pick out three boy names and three girl names. That should be ok." Buffy replied still looking at boy's names. "How about Jared Patrick for the last boy's name?"  
  
"Sounds good mom, ok for other girls names how about, Zoe Kimberly and Caitlin Brooke?" Looking at the names.  
  
"I like Caitlin Brooke but not the other, how about Kelly Miranda?" Buffy said putting the first name on paper.  
  
"Yeah! Ok so that's three and three right?" Lexie said closing the book.  
  
"Yeah, we have Elijah William, Tyler James, Jared Patrick, Emily Madison, Caitlin Brooke, and Kelly Miranda." Buffy said writing the rest of the names on paper.  
  
"Great" Lexie said smiling. "Now we just have to tell dad." Lexie told her mom as the door opened and closed down stairs. 


End file.
